everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarik Slavuj
Tarik Slavuj is the son of the youngest prince and the Flower o' the World from the Bosnian fairy tale The Nightingale in the Mosque. Info Name: Tarik Slavuj Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Nightingale in the Mosque Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Zsombor Pelikan Secret Heart's Desire: To bring home the most wonderful bird to impress my father. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with birds. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, but I'll find the right girl oneday. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have bad seasonal allergies, especially during the winter when my lips get chapped. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's great to get to know all the wonderful birds that live in our world. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I've never been very creative with making up stories. Best Friend Forever After: Remus Voinicu, Leonid Zharptitsov, and my roommate Zsombor since they're all really cool. Character Appearance Tarik is above average height, with blond hair parted on the right and blue eyes. He wears a green shirt with a pink floral pattern and pink shorts. Personality Tarik is a quiet, reserved young man who loves birds. Despite his normal quietness, sometimes he can talk a lot, often to himself. He enjoys taking walks in the wood, admiring the sounds of the birds that live in the trees. He is self-conscious of his allergies that tend to flare up in the winter. Biography Zdravo! I'm Tarik Slavuj. I'll tell you my story. My grandfather the sultan built a beautiful mosque, but wondered what it was missing. It turned out to be the Nightingale Gisar. His three sons decided to seek it. He crossed the deserts and mountains to find an old woman's hut. He gave them the wing, beak, and leg of an eagle that he slew. They told him where the Nightingale Gisar was. He was directed to the palace of a warrior princess known as the Flower o' the World. But when he arrived, he fell asleep and his brothers came to take the bird. They tore up his clothes and left him behind. The nightingale would not sing. The Flower o' the World declared war on the sultan unless she could find the man who found the nightingale. The two older princes tried to gain the favor of the warrior princess, but to no avail. Then the youngest prince came by dressed as a beggar and told his story. The nightingale began to sing. The king had his two older sons put to death and the youngest son married the Flower o' the World. I am one of their three sons. My grandfather has passed on so my father is now the sultan. I have two older brothers named Ahmed and Husein. Unilke my father was with his brothers, I'm very close with them. They're so fun to be around and they always take good care of me. My first year at Ever After High is going very well. I'm glad to be going here. There's a beautiful forest with lots of birds in it. My life revolves around birds. They're such wonderful creatures, and they sing beautiful music. My father keeps the nightingale at his mosque, and I always love listening to its songs. In addition to watching birds, I'm good at swimming, drawing, and building things. I especially like to build birdhouses so I can attract birds. I always like to provide them with nice homes. Even though I like my destiny, I side with the Rebels for the sake of my brothers, who are Rebels too. We don't need to see innocent people being forced to play villains. One thing I have to deal with is my allergies. I have really bad seasonal allergies. It's especially bad in the winter, when my lips get very chapped. Sometimes they even start to crack and bleed. I always keep chapstick with me during the winter. Hopefully my allergies will eventually go away. That's all for now. Doviđenja! Trivia *Tarik's surname means "nightingale" in Bosnian. *Tarik has a pet dodo named Faris. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Doug Erholtz, who voices Python in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Bosnian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II